Evil Tiga
was an Ultra of Light that bore a strong similarity to Ultraman Tiga. Originally good, he became evil as a result of his human host's evil heart. History Ultraman Tiga The time of the Ultras on Earth had long since ended and only Ultraman Tiga, with the help of the human known as Daigo, was able to appear in the modern age. What remained of this giant race had returned home leaving replicas of themselves in the form of stone statues, but soon a twisted mind would revive one of these ancient warriors. After his creation Geo Shark discovered the location of one of the last statues, Dr. Masaaki Keigo stole Daigo’s Spark Lens to unleash the power of this new being. Masaaki fused with the warrior and what resulted was not a force of good. Twisted and warped by Keigo's influence, the giant became Evil Tiga and began to attack humanity. GUTS, knowing this was not their hero, fought back to no avail, but another would rise up to face it when Daigo couldn't: Gardi, the hero’s former companion. The friendly kaiju did its best to try and calm and stop his old friend, but Evil Tiga was blinded by Keigo's evil and attacked the creature with blow after blow. As the villain prepared to kill the creature, Daigo managed to recover the Spark Lens and turn into Ultraman Tiga! However upon arrival Masaki made Evil Tiga kill Gardi for no other reason than sadistic pleasure angering Daigo and signaling their battle. The forces of good and evil clashed in the streets as the two traded attacks, each countering the other. Soon both Ultras hit each other with an energy attack; Tiga's Zeppelion Ray and Evil's Evil Shot, which their equal power, the explosion from the clashing beams knocked both Ultras on their backs. However, as battles raged on Evil Tiga proved to be slightly faster and more agile than Tiga. Soon the energy of both Tigas began to run low and the two made a last lounge at each other. Evil Tiga went for a jump kick while his Light counterpart used sweeping slash. When they landed Tiga grabbed his side in pain from Evil Tiga's blow, all seemed lost until Tiga's blow across Evil Tiga's neck came into effect. The dark giant felt all but paralyzed but eventually got up to his knees. As the evil Ultra was about to charge and fire one final Evil Shot, Tiga acted faster by sending the villain one modified Zeppelion ray. The beam of energy fired engulfed Evil Tiga, purifying him and reverting back into Keigo Masaki Ultraman Dyna Evil Tiga reappears in Ultraman Dyna as a member of the Phantom Monster Army, an army consisting of illusions of the monsters that previously appeared. Evil Tiga was an hallucination experienced by the Super GUTS Members and the last to appear before morphing into the true form: Moravia. Other Media Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Evil Tiga reappears in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as playable character. In the Ultra mode, his support character is Geo Shark. In the game, his color timer rings has totally changed into a reused Chaos Ultraman's color timer rings. Profile and Techniques Body Features *'Evil Crystal': The crystal on Evil Tiga's forehead, whether it would allow him to Type Change is unknown *'Evil Eye': Evil Tiga's eyes are like any other Ultras but the shine blue and have a black shadow around them. *'Evil Timer': Evil Tiga's color timer, it acts like a normal color timer despite the fact his inner light was corrupted into Darkness *'Evil Protector': The yellow and red bands on his chest, the are the sturdiest parts of his body and virtually indestructible against attacks. It can withstand ten thousand tons, shock and beams. *'Ultra Armor: '''Evil Tiga's body easily shrugged of the beams from the GUTS fighters. It also shined brightly when he first appeared until Masaki's heart corrupted him. Techniquies *'Evil Shot': Evil Tiga's black "L" style beam weapon, unlike Tiga's, his left arm is vertical and his right is horizontal. It's very powerful, and rival's Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Beam in strength. *'Evil Barrier': Evil Tiga can create a purple energy barrier that can redirect beams in any direction he wants. *'Evil Beam': Evil Tiga can emit powerful energy blast from his fists. These can be charged up. *'Evil Kick': A flying kick but was countered by Tiga with a Brain Chop. *'Evil Punch': A powerful punch. *'Flight''': Evil Tiga can fly through the air at speeds that rival those of Ultraman Tiga. image evi.bar.png.jpg|Evil Barrier image Ahabasb.jpg|Evil Beam imagevhnsbsbw.jpg|Evil Shot Evil Kick.jpg|Evil Kick Weakness Due to having same weaknesess of Tiga, Evil Tiga can only be active for three minutes. Once three minutes pass, Evil Tiga will become weakened and vulnerable. Trivia *The actions committed by Evil Tiga were the thoughts and will of Masaki Keigo, not Evil Tiga himself. *Although his actions were not his own, Evil Tiga marked the first time a true Ultra was ever evil and the first time Ultras fought each other **Chronologically, Evil Tiga is the second Evil Ultra as he was not evil in the past. The first one was Ultraman Tiga, who in the past, as Dark Tiga, was purely evil. Evil Tiga only become evil because of his host's evil heart. *Like Tiga, Evil Tiga never physically spoke beyond grunts, Masaki had set up a system with a recording of his voice. *Evil Tiga's Evil Shot is shot from his left arm. *Evil Tiga is the second ultra to have blue eyes, after Ultraman Powered. *Evil Tiga is final enemy in Tiga's story line of 1998 PS1 video game, Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: New Generations. *It is unknown if Evil Tiga is still alive within Masaki, when he disappeared his color timer was still going. However Masaki showed no evidence of having a transformation item from their merger, implying he does not have the ability to transform into Evil Tiga. *Evil Tiga survived on Earth for a much longer time than Tiga, fighting GUTS, Gardi and then Tiga before his color timer started to blink. It is unknown if this was from a lack of strain during his previous battles, a result of his forced merger with Masaki, his corruption or if Evil Tiga just naturally can last longer than most Ultras. Another theory is that because of Masaki's conditioning of his body, he had greater stamina and there for could last longer in Ultra Form than Daigo. *He was the second ancient Ultra to ever awakes in the modern world. Gallery Videos Pictures Evil Tiga I.jpg Evil Tiga II.jpg|Production shot of both Tigas and Gardi Evil Tiga III.jpg ImagesCA3TE97B.jpg|Evil Tiga vs GUTS 185px-Evil_Tga.jpg|Evil Tiga Evil Tiga.jpg|Evil Tiga ready to fight UFE3 Evil Tiga.jpg|Evil Tiga (as seen in UFE3) Ultrmn Evl Tro.JPG|Evil Tiga with Imitation Dyna, and Meemos at an Ultraman stage show bad tiga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg ap_20110510113028101_thumb.jpg|Ultra-Act Evil Tiga BNP10108.jpg|Evil Tiga Plush Toy Evil tiga.gif|Evil Tiga vs. Ultraman Tiga Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Member of the Phantom Monster Army Category:Villains Category:Ultras With Rounded Head